


Head Back to the Milky Way

by Sachiela



Series: Did You Finally Get the Chance to? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fix-it fic, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Post Season 8, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Set about month after Dance Along the Light of Day, Keith goes to visit Lance and to check on the space pups he'd left with his boyfriend. When it gets late, Lance convinces Keith to stay the night.





	Head Back to the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 8 
> 
> Written for the Stars Align: Klance After Dark zine, which can be found here: <https://thestarsalign-klancezine.tumblr.com/post/186135156898/and-for-those-over-18-here-is-the-nsfw-zine-klance>
> 
> Title and series name are from "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.
> 
> Keith is trans in this and, while I am not trans myself, I did have a trans friend read over this to make sure I wrote it correctly. I did avoid specifically naming any of Keith's bits, so I hope it's an enjoyable read for everyone, regardless of what terms you prefer. If I have made any sort of mistake on wording, please let me know so I can make corrections as needed.

“I’m beginning to think that you only come to visit me to check on the pups,” Lance said with a laugh after the first thing out of Keith’s mouth is to ask about the space puppies he’d brought by about a month ago. He ignored Keith’s indignant huff and pulled him into a hug, pleased to feel the former red paladin melt against him and wrap his arms around Lance’s back in return.

“You  _ know _ that’s not the main reason I’m here,” Keith replied, muffled into Lance’s shirt.

The taller man laughed again and let go, gesturing for Keith to get inside, mainly because he doesn’t want to deal with his sisters watching them and gossiping later. “I know, I know,  _ cariño _ . They’re fine, though, just like they were a few days ago. Getting more and more active by the day, too. I’m thinking it’ll be just a few more weeks before they’re ready to go to more permanent homes.”

Kosmo trotted off to the small pen Lance had set up in a corner of his kitchen to keep the pups in one area, easily stepping over the short fence and taking the time to sniff all the critters to make sure they were well. Once satisfied, he huffed and settled down so the little ones could curl up with him.

“I think Kosmo’s gonna miss them when that happens more than anyone,” Keith commented, watching the space wolf with a soft smile. 

Lance found himself watching Keith more than Kosmo and shook himself mentally so he could actually respond. “Well, I might still keep one. I’ve kinda gotten fond of them myself? And I know Luis has been hinting at adopting one for the kids, so if that happens there’ll be another one nearby. No idea about the other three yet. Unless they should go back to their original planet?”

“I don’t know. Mom and I went back there once to double check that everything was going well with the supplies we brought and if they needed anything else. I mentioned them to the few people I’d talked to the first time, but they didn’t say anything other than they were glad I’d found someone who could take care of them. No mention of bringing them back.” 

Humming in thought, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek, delighting in the way it made him giggle and then grab Lance to kiss him on the lips. He had a feeling this was going to be their thing for a long while and he wasn’t complaining one bit.

Of course, one of the pups started whining about then, demanding more attention than Kosmo was able to give, and Lance pulled away with a grin. “How about we take care of them, order some pizza, and just relax the rest of the evening?” Because he knew how much he himself had missed things like pizza and burgers when they’d finally all made it back to Earth. He doubted Keith was any different.

The smile that lit up Keith’s face was enough to make Lance’s heart skip a beat. “That sounds perfect.”

*~*~*~*

After exhausting the pups and making sure they all were fed (Keith had been surprised they were already making headway on solid food) and then easily finishing a whole large pizza together, they watched a couple movies just curled up on the couch. Lance had made it his personal mission months ago to try to catch Keith up on all the classics he’d missed as a kid and had been fairly successful at working through Disney movies to start. 

The credits started rolling and Lance stretched slightly, yawning. He bit back a smile when Keith automatically yawned in response. 

“I should probably get going,” Keith murmured, sitting up properly. 

Lance shook his head and tried to pull his boyfriend back down to join him. “No, you don’t.” 

Keith let out a huff as he let himself be dragged back in for cuddles. Lance thought it was more of a show of protest than anything. “I have a mission in the morning, though. Just that one and one more and I’ve completed my tasks for the Blade. I’ll be out.”

While the knowledge that Keith would be done made his heart sing, because that meant more time on Earth and hopefully more time for them together, Lance refused to let go. “So? You can just leave in the morning, then.”

He felt Keith stiffen beside him and suddenly feared he’d overstepped, pushed too far. He loosened his hold on Keith. “If you’d prefer to spend the night back at the Garrison, though, that’s okay. I won’t force you to stay here if you’re uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that, it’s...I…” Keith immediately responded, if anything tucking in closer to Lance instead of pulling away. “I want to stay.”

The last part was said so quietly that Lance almost missed it, but even if he had, he couldn’t miss the way that Keith stayed so close, almost clinging to him. “I’m glad. I want you to stay, too.”

*~*~*~*

They got ready for bed in relative silence, both starting to feel the late hour. Lance pulled on his usual sleep shorts and offered Keith a pair, brain almost short-circuiting when Keith refused that but took one of Lance’s shirts to sleep in instead, the shirt large enough on him that it covered most of his boxers even. It was almost too cute to handle.

Thankfully, Kosmo seemed more than content to stay with the pups and sleep curled around them so they didn’t have to worry about the wolf taking up half the space on Lance’s bed, something Keith jokingly complained about happening to him every once in awhile. Lance slid into bed first, moving close enough to the wall to give Keith all the room he could want and make sure he didn’t wake up feeling trapped later. Keith joined him a moment later, sliding in right next to him and happily snuggling into Lance’s shoulder when he wrapped an arm around him. 

Lance huffed out a small laugh, but settled soon after. He pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek, smiling wider when Keith immediately turned to capture his lips instead. The contact was a touch hesitant compared to earlier and Lance was careful to respond in kind. He didn’t want to push for anything beyond what Keith was comfortable with.

He kept his hand on Keith’s lower back, rubbing up and down lightly a few times. On one pass, he accidentally caught the shirt and pulled it up enough that his fingers trailed along the bare skin of Keith’s back instead. He paused, about to pull it back down, but Keith pressed harder against him, kissed him more enthusiastically. He could take a hint. 

“More,” Keith murmured against his lips, only parting for that split second to speak before kissing him again. Lance moaned softly at the tongue sliding against his own, inexperienced but so very willing to learn. 

He pulled away for just a moment, pressing his lips to Keith’s nose in apology when he let out a whine in protest. “Let me know if any of this is too much, okay?” he whispered. He slid his hand around to Keith’s stomach, smiling slightly when he felt the muscles jerk for a moment under his touch. Keith was amazingly soft, the smoothless broken occasionally by various scars. But they only helped prove that Keith was actually here with him.

Keith tensed for a moment when Lance’s fingers first brush over his nipples and the small scars beneath them, but relaxed soon after, letting out a breathy sigh.

“Still okay?”

“Mm-hm,” Keith hummed, pulling Lance in for another kiss. He ran his fingers along the former blue paladin’s back, fingers digging into the skin when Lance found a particularly sensitive spot. It sent shivers down Lance’s spine. Until Keith’s nails pressed into the old burn scar tissue on his back and he flinched.

Keith immediately stilled and moved back to meet Lance’s eyes. “That hurt?”

“Yeah, sorry. The nerves never healed quite right after…” Lance averted his eyes. 

Having none of that, Keith cupped Lance’s face gently and held him until the other was willing to meet his gaze. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll be careful, unless you want to stop?”

Lance shook his head and gave his boyfriend a quick peck. “I’m good as long as you are, promise.”

The smile Keith responded with made his heart completely melt. How was this person so precious? 

“I’m good.” 

Keith tipped his head to capture Lance’s lips again like they hadn’t paused at all, tangling their tongues together. Groaning, Lance pushed a little until Keith was flat on his back, making sure not to break the kiss. He leaned over Keith, sliding both hands up his shirt until it bunched under his arms.

“All right to take this off?” Lance asked softly. Keith leaned up enough with a small nod for Lance to slip it off, hands immediately returning to run over the expanse of his torso. “So beautiful.” He nipped and kissed his way down Keith’s neck to his shoulder. The way the former red paladin responded to every touch, pressing up against Lance, clinging to his shoulders, filled Lance with a sense of wonder mixed with a touch of pride. It was heady.

And the  _ sounds _ Keith let out. Damn if they didn’t make Lance want to do more, do  _ better _ , everything he could to make Keith feel absolutely amazing.

Tugging on Lance’s shoulders, Keith pulled Lance back up, kissing him fiercely before hauling him up a touch more to return the favor. He bit down on Lance’s shoulder, harder than Lance would normally like, but signals were starting to get all mixed up in his head. His hips jerked down, rubbing along Keith’s thigh and forcing his own thigh between Keith’s legs. 

They both froze and Lance caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for Keith’s reaction. 

Keith’s arms wrapped tightly around Lance, burying his face in his neck as he shuddered. Lance ran one hand soothingly through his boyfriend’s hair. “Whatever you need,  _ cariño _ ,” he murmured.

There was another moment of stillness between them before Keith carefully rolled his hips, dragging himself down Lance’s leg with a breathy moan. “Can we…? I want to…?”

Lance nuzzled against his temple, hoping it would be taken as encouraging. “Whatever.”

Taking a deep breath, Keith turned to press a kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Inside me?” he whispered, only audible because of how close they were together.

“I’d like that,” Lance replied, smiling when Keith hummed in approval and gave another slow roll of his hips. “Are you okay with me removing these?” He rubbed his fingers along the waistband of the other’s shorts. 

Keith tipped his head back and smirked up at Lance. “Only if yours come off, too.”

That was something he could work with. Lance leaned down to kiss that look right off Keith’s face as he slid his pajama pants and underwear off in one go, hissing lightly as they snagged on his cock for a moment. Kicking them out of the way, he brought his hands to Keith’s hips, moving the fabric down slowly in case Keith had any second thoughts. As soon as they were halfway down his thighs, though, Keith grew impatient and shoved them out of the way completely before pulling Lance back down to join them.

Fuck, if Lance thought it had been nice to feel Keith’s bare torso against his own, having absolutely nothing between them was on par with feeling the birth of the universe. 

Doing everything he could to keep his head, Lance rubbed his hands up and down Keith’s hips. “If you change your mind--”

“It’s okay. I’ll let you know if it isn’t,” Keith interrupted, pressing his lips to Lance’s forehead for a brief moment. 

Lance smiled for a moment before kissing the other once more, drawn in like a magnet. He slid his hand around between Keith’s legs, groaning softly at the slick he found there. He had wondered if he would need to grab anything from his nightstand, but it didn’t seem to be needed just yet. He paid careful attention to Keith’s body language as he rubbed one finger along his opening, only feeling the other urging him on. No hesitation or nerves beyond what he would expect. Pressing one finger inside, he felt Keith tense and for a split second before letting out the loudest moan Lance had ever heard from him. 

“A-another,” Keith demanded, already moving his hips against Lance’s finger.

Chuckling softly, Lance pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple, brushing the unruly thick hair out of the way with his free hand. “I’m not going to hurt you, sweetheart.”

Keith shook his head. “You...you won’t.”

Even so, Lance wouldn’t be rushed. He worked his way up slowly until Keith was taking in three fingers comfortably and he was able to spread them with little resistance. He reached over to the nightstand, pulling out a condom, tearing open the wrapper and rolling it on with little fuss. As soon as it was in place, Keith wrapped his arms back around his shoulders and tugged until Lance was lying between his legs, both letting out soft sounds of pleasure as they rubbed together.

“Ready?” Lance whispered, lining himself up when Keith nodded. As he pushed in, he did his best to distract Keith with kisses, fingers trailing along every bit of pale skin he could reach. He held still a moment when fully seated until Keith whined and started shifting his hips. 

They built a slow rhythm together, keeping the same gentle mood around them they had all night. However, it still didn’t take long until Keith was clenching around him, letting out soft punched-out sounds every time their hips met. 

“Getting...getting close,” Keith gasped out, tangling his fingers through Lance’s hair and tugging lightly, causing Lance to thrust harder just the once, making them both moan. 

Unable to keep kissing with breathing getting more difficult, Lance trailed his lips along Keith’s jaw. “Go ahead,  _ cariño _ . I won’t be far behind.”

Keith slid one hand down between them, trailing his fingers just above where they were joined to give himself that last push he needed to fall over the edge. He groaned out Lance’s name as his walls contracted around him, pulling Lance deeper as he clung to him with arms and legs. 

Taken right to the cusp himself, Lance muttered a soft curse as he tensed, joining Keith just as he promised. 

They remained still once more, the only sound in the room for a long while was their harsh breaths. Not wanting to crush Keith, Lance finally sat up slowly, holding the condom in place as he slid out and then removing it to toss in the nearby trash can. He smiled when Keith tugged on his arm, falling next to him willingly and pulling him into a hug, rubbing his hands up and down Keith’s lower back.

“How are you feeling?”

Keith smiled, eyes closed. “Happy.” He yawned. “Tired.”

Pressing one last kiss to Keith’s forehead, Lance reached down to shuffle the blankets and pull them back over the two of them, not wanting to risk a chill in the night. “Go to sleep, then, sweetheart.”

He cuddled down next to Keith once more, unable to stop the flutter in his heart when his boyfriend pressed even closer, already asleep. They’d have to get up early to get him back to the Garrison in time, but there were only the two missions left before Earth became home base again, maybe even Lance’s house instead of the Garrison barracks. 

Lance thought about Shiro’s offer again, to be an instructor at the Garrison. Maybe he would talk to his old hero after dropping Keith off, let him know that he was more than honored to accept the offer. And maybe in a couple months, Keith could join him, be an instructor as well, or even a test pilot. Being able to spend all his free time with the person he loved most, that finally made his house feel like a home, didn’t sound like an impossible dream anymore.


End file.
